1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to booting a mobile electronic device with a low battery based on a dynamic boot threshold.
2. Background
Mobile electronic devices conventionally rely upon internal batteries as a primary power source. After a period of using a mobile electronic device, the voltage level of the internal battery falls below a shutdown threshold level and the mobile electronic device shuts down. To boot the mobile electronic device, the internal battery must be charged to a predetermined level before a boot is attempted. Waiting for the internal battery to be charged to the predetermined level before attempting to boot the mobile electronic device may cause the user to wait longer than necessary to use the mobile electronic device. As such a need exists for a method and apparatus for booting with shorter wait times when the battery is low.